


Shake And Sway

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [11]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I love that tag, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, The Citadel is not a nice place, Ugh, War Boy's are ill, Worried!Slit, You feel me, but also feels, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn't meant to happen, Slit hated that, the way his driver had to fight himself to fix their car, had to fight himself to keep his hands steady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake And Sway

**Author's Note:**

> So many updates, ikr, I'm on a family holiday save me.

\---

The screwdriver in Nux's hand tapped against the metal of the car as his hands shook. 

That wasn't meant to happen, Slit hated that, the way his driver had to fight himself to fix their car, had to fight himself to keep his hands steady. 

It wasn't meant to be like that, Nux's long pale fingers have always been quick and precise, steady in whatever they were doing. Slit could watch him for hours sometimes, working on the engine of their car, taking it apart and putting it back together again and again. 

He tried not to watch of course, Slit didn't want the taller Boy to realize that he was watching him, tried to hide his worry. He watched as Nux tried to steady his hands, his own balling in to fists at his sides, it really wasn't fair but life in the citadel rarely was. 

\---


End file.
